ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome Back to Vana'diel Screenshot Campaign
The Return Home to Vana'diel campaign has returned once again and we ask for your help to bring back your fellow comrades with open arms by sharing screenshots depicting the current lifestyle of Vana'diel! Provide a screenshot showcasing what you enjoy doing the most in Vana'diel currently and we'll not only award you with a Marvelous Cheer in-game item but also showcase some of your screenshots on our official Twitter account! Campaign Period *From Friday, May 17 at 1:00 a.m. (Pacific Time) to Friday, May 24 at 12:59 p.m. (Pacific Time) *From Friday, May 17 at 8:00 (GMT) to Friday, May 24 at 7:59 (GMT) *From Friday, May 17 at 9:00 (BST) to Friday, May 24 at 8:59 (BST) Theme Submit a screenshot showcasing what you enjoy doing the most currently in Vana'diel! Awards The first 111 qualifying submitters per day (resetting each day at 12:59 p.m. (Pacific)/7:59 (GMT)/8:59 (BST)) will each receive one Marvelous Cheer in-game item. *'Marvelous Cheer' *This item can be delivered to other characters under the same account. *Please make sure your delivery box isn’t full. We will not resend the award if your delivery box is full at the time of delivery. *The award will be delivered to the character on the submitter’s forum handle. You can update your forum handle from the Settings > Edit Character option under the My Settings menu. How to Obtain an Award Submit a screenshot that meets the campaign's theme. The screenshot must depict a very clear image of either your character, an NPC, a place, or a thing. Awards will be distributed after the campaign period. You may practice submitting and formatting your post in the practice/discussion thread here. Once you are ready, please submit your screenshot in the official submission thread. Post your screenshot with the following information: *Caption (Reqired) Template Caption: You must abide by the following rules and guidelines when making your submission: #One (1) submission per account. If multiple submissions are posted, only the first submission will be accepted. #You may not submit the same screenshot you used in previous campaigns. Any submissions that merely repurposes the same screenshot for another campaign will be disqualified in Square Enix’s sole discretion. #You must have a North American or European Square Enix Account. #If a screenshot contains the names of other players, please ask those players for permission before submitting the screenshot. If you are unable to obtain permission from the other player(s), you must hide their name(s) before submitting the screenshot. #You may use image editing software to crop, alter, enhance, or add more features to your screenshot as long as the resulting image clearly shows that it is FINAL FANTASY XI-related. #Normal forum rules apply to all posts. #Square Enix reserves the right to remove or take down any content in its sole discretion. #You must be at least 13 years old to participate. #By submitting a screenshot, you grant Square Enix permission to re-post the screenshot on Square Enix's social media channels. Category:Special EventsCategory:2019 Special EventsCategory:Screenshot Campaigns